


An exchange of a restless night

by RikaRov



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cat boy Akira, Cat boy Goro, Fluff, Gen, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov
Summary: With a night of restless sleep, Goro woke up with a bad mood, mostly because his mind kept on drifting up as the other two kids were still chatting away at midnight, serotonin keeping them awake.Why I'm the one had to suffer...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	An exchange of a restless night

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The small plastic alarm clock ticking rhythmically, along with a soft snoring from the brown hair cat boy, sleeping contentedly in his futon with blanket covered up to his shoulder. It was November, almost autumn, the air started to get a little bit chilly after the hot burn summer. The boy made a turn sideways, pushing the blanket along with his right hand to uncover his upper body, unconsciously he’s getting a little sweaty underneath the blanket.

The usual silence did not last long with the noises coming from the living room.

“Sojiro please!” The poor boy was jolted awake by the shout of his younger sister, Futaba.

“I really want this! RTX3080! It is super rare for a newly released graphic card to be on sale! There’s only 50 lucky people that can get it, I’ve already set up an auto program to make payment within 10 seconds when 12am hits! Just need your card information. With this, it will upgrade my current computer setup by 20% more efficiently and render calculations even faster!.” Futaba begged. Like her current monster setup _really_ needed that graphic card to even perform better than any other people. “Oh! This too! Add to cart!” A pause with a long sigh heard from Sojiro.

“Sojiro! I wanted this too! It's cheaper than the usual price by 80%! Only tomorrow!” Akira urged. 

_Really now? Akira too?_

“Urgh, what’s with all that noise?” Goro complains while covering his flatten ears with his pillow. 

Morgana, in cat form, walked in from the door, “They are asking Sojiro to buy them stuff because there’s some sort of discount on their wishlist items.”

Another grunt from below the pillow, “Tell them to shut up, it’s late and we still have classes tomorrow.”

“Please, Sojiro! I promise I’ll be good and listen to you every time you talk to me!” Futaba said loudly, like it will help with her persuasion.

“Me too, Sojiro! I’ll help out at Leblanc every weekend from now on!” Akira promised he will do it, ever.

“Okay okay, calm down for now. Let me think about it first.” Sojiro sounds defeated at their pestering. 

_Finally…_

“No! The sales start in 15 minutes, we have to make the purchase at 12am sharp or it will be out of stock!” Futaba pressed on.

Another groan from Goro, he turned face up and put away his pillow, staring defeated at the ceiling light. Morgana lied on top of his chest and purred to help the poor boy back to sleep.

“What? What kind of online sale is this? Why have I not heard about it before?” Sojiro questioned.

“We actually have a week to decide but we didn’t tell you because we’re afraid you will reject our request…” Akira sounded more quiet at the end of his sentence.

“So now you think it is the best way to make me buy you stuff with just short notice?” Sojiro glared at the black hair cat boy and the orange hair puppy girl, both of them don’t dare to look at Sojiro’s questioning eye.

A long silence in the living room, the moment of quiet was welcoming as Goro slowly drifted back into sleep. He pulled the blanket closer to his chest, covering Morgana together, the chill of November became more apparent during the night but Morgana was warm on his chest.

_Dong. Dong. Dong._

The wall clock rang at 12am, pulling Goro away from the dreamland back on the surface again. 

“Sigh, alright. Only this time, next time you’ll need to tell me beforehand, no more last minute decisions from me.” Sojiro confirms firmly.

“Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!!!!” The two kids shouted.

Goro got up from his futon and slammed the door close.

—

The next morning, Akira and Futaba were almost late for school, both of them were too excited last night to sleep after Sojiro agreed to their request. With a night of restless sleep, Goro woke up with a bad mood, mostly because his mind kept on drifting up as the other two kids were still chatting away at midnight, serotonin keeping them awake.

_Why I'm the one had to suffer..._

Goro didn’t wait for them and went ahead to school by himself with Morgana on his shoulder. 

“Goro! Wait up!” Akira shouted from behind, he must have skipped breakfast to catch up with Goro.

Goro did not slow down his footsteps, taking longer strides towards the school. 

“Goro! Please! Wait up!” Akira was panting now. He managed to chase up with Goro, catching another boy’s shoulder and put him to a sudden stop, “I’m sorry for last night, there’s something I must get for the both of us.”

Goro only gave him a side-eye glare and pouty face, his angry cheeks looked like fluffy pancakes and Akira always wanted to have a bite on his cheek. Well, not that he had never done it before anyways.

“Come on, I know you’ll like it after it has arrived in the next 3 days.” Akira beamed at Goro, chest still rising and falling, still trying to catch back with his breath.

“It better be worth it or you receive even harsher punishment from me.” Goro responded with arms crossed in front of his chest.

“It will, it will! You just had to trust me, okay?” Goro gave him another wryly look. “By the way,” Akira pulled out a box of Pocky snacks, opened the packaging and pulled one stick out, “Happy Pocky Day!” He said as he put it into Goro’s mouth. It was not rare for Akira to share any food he had, Goro will do the same too.

Goro ate the snack slowly with just his mouth, using his lips to guide the Pocky stick as he chewed on the stick. Akira looked at him expectantly, without knowing what he unintentionally signed-up to, Akira tipped his feet and closed in, he started chewing on the other end. Akira’s cat irises were noticeable with such proximity, a smirk widened across his face.

 _Oh? So this is a sudden challenge?_ Goro never backed down at any kind of challenge between him and Akira. He continued chewing the snacks with a determined eye, knowing he will win this time too.

  


Akira’s hot breath spread across his face, warming up his nose and cheeks. Cat eyes never leaving Goro’s. Goro raised his eyebrow, not sure if the other could see it or not but Akira responded with a grinning eye. They were never so close in the public before but it doesn’t feel like they were standing in the middle of the pedestrian road. Totally absorbed in their own little world.

It’s the last one bite, they both stopped eating more of the snacks now. Only looking at each other's eyes, challenging one another to back away when they felt it was too much. In the end, they both pulled at the same time, the Pocky stick broke in the middle. Their challenge was interrupted by Futaba shouting for them from behind. It was a tie.

“Well, this Pocky Day certainly has a fun game, and I’ll win next year” Goro summarised with his usual confidence.

“No, I’ll win next year.” Akira said as he took the lead walked towards their school.

“Oh? Where did you get that confidence? I remembered just yesterday—“ Goro countered smoothly.

—

The following days passed by just like any other normal day, they went to school together, got back from school together while managed to avoid anyone suspicious about their identity for another day, and had dinner together with Sojiro and Wakaba. Days hadn’t been so peaceful for both the cat boys, never before escaping from their previous master.

3 days have passed since 11 November.

“We’re home!” Akira announced when he unlocked the main door and saw two boxes on the floor. “Are these our packages from the sales?” His black ears perked up and pushed his flat cap dropped on the floor.

Picking up the boxes he ran into the living room and placed the boxes on the table, sharp nails appeared on his index finger and cut opened the cellophane tapes. Black tail appeared when he dismissed his camouflage spell, swashing left and right, his tail always can’t contain his excitement.

Goro placed down his bag beside the sofa and looked into the boxes, there’s two same sized leather boxes inside. Akira gingerly took them out and placed them on the table, “Goro, come over here.” His hand pat the space beside him.

Goro sat down and took over one of the boxes as Akira passed one to him, “What’s this?”

“Open it up. You’ll like it.”

Goro opened the lid and saw a white colour collar inside, this collar was made specially for a familiar to wear. He traced his fingers along the curves of the collar, “Why this? I thought we don’t belong to anyone anymore?” There’s gold letters on the inside, it writes _Akechi Goro_. 

“These are the ones made for independent familiar, there’s no one else’s name on it except for yourself.” Akira explained as he picked up his own black collar and showed it to Goro, it writes _Kurusu Akira_.

Goro picked up his ones too, inspecting it much closer, it is fine made with uniform stitches. “You big stupid.”

“Thanks, I knew you'd liked it.”

“You’re forgiven.” Goro said while clicking open the lock, looping around his neck and clicking it in place. The collar fit surprisingly comfortably on his neck, unlike the one from before, strangled tightly around his neck hard to breath. “It fits nicely, how do I look?”

“Cute.” Akira had his own around his neck too, Goro raised his fingers to touch Akira’s collar.

“Belongs to no one, only to yourself.” Both of their collars shone at the same time, a new oath to themselves has been sealed. “Thank you Akira, this is a wonderful gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by my lovely friend [@NoxSomni](https://twitter.com/NoxSomni)


End file.
